fictional_character_brawlfandomcom-20200213-history
Standard Format for Verse Pages
A picture is to be added to the Verse at the very top of the page, just above the Summary section. *The standard size of the image should be 600px, and the alignment is to the center of the page. To align an image to the center, upload the image in your editor first, and then from there, replace the word "thumb" to "center", and set the size of the image located at the right of the image file text to 600px. For a demonstration of these steps, a sample image coding will be used. *'Before adjustment:' *'After adjustment:' *Images can be uploaded in either .jpg or in .png format. *After following the "Before" and "After" steps, the uploaded image will be aligned to the center, as well as being adjusted to a specific size. In this case, 600px. Summary *Write an abridged summary/overview of the plot or overall premise of the series. This is in order to give the audience an idea of what the series is like. Power of the Verse *Use this section to provide an overall description of how powerful the verse is, including a brief summary of how strong characters/weapons that appear in this verse. *It is also recommended that you add what kind of abilities the verse has displayed throughout the series. Explanations (Optional) *Use this section to give a more in-depth explanation of the verse by describing stuff like its cosmology, power structure, as well as how the verse fundamentally works. The latter is very useful when there are higher-dimensional character is involved, *It is also recommended that blogs that is able to provide a more in-depth explanation of that Verse's power & abilities be added here as well. This includes, but not limited to in-depth explanation pages, among other things. Calculations (Optional) *It is very helpful if you place links to any currently used calculation blogs for the verse within this section, preferably with notes about which characters that they scale to, so visitors can more easily overview the basis for our statistics. *Take note that you are only allowed to add blogs that have been evaluated and accepted by our calc group to this list. Adding unaccepted calculations is against our regulations. *Please remember to update this list if new calculations are added, or old ones are discredited. Accepted calculated supplementary feats are fine to include. *Here is an example of what such a list may look like. Credit to VSBattles Wiki. Contributor *This is the section where members who have knowledge regarding this particular series, or franchise, are free to add their names below, depending on whether they like, dislike, or do not have an opinion about it. *List the Supporters, Opponents, and Neutral for the verse below this section of the page. Supporters *To link a specific user page into the supporters/opponents sections, Use the format written below, except for the "" part surrounding the username. This will allow you to link a specific user (as well as the user page) into the supporters/opponents/neutral sub-sections below. *"Username" Opponents *List the names of members who dislike this verse. Neutral *List the names of members who do not have a concrete opinion about this verse. Characters *List down the character who appears in that certain series or franchise. Here, you need to add links to all of the character profile pages that are available in this wiki, if there are any. *Very minor characters who don't engage in combat, or characters with a very limited presence in the series do not need to be added here. Faction 1 *Character 1 *Character 2 Faction 2 *Character 3 *Character 4 Weapons *Weapon 1 *Weapon 2 Vehicles *Vehicle 1 *Vehicle 2 Category:Important